Eternelle indécision
by Lauryane
Summary: Lina, jeune femme belle, d'une assurance incroyable, croqueuse d'homme, va faire une rencontre qui va changer ses habitudes et ses idées sur sa propre vie : Barri Griffiths.
1. Les rêves d'enfant

Avec l'OS "Commencer à l'envers" j'ai eu idée de faire cette fiction. Je ne sais pas où elle va mener, ni même si elle sera longue, mais c'est une envie comme une autre.

Les publications seront irrégulières.

* * *

Quand j'étais petite je disais toujours que je voulais être médecin. En grandissant j'ai compris que ce métier resterait un rêve. Je suis issue du parcours classique d'une famille désunie, et trop nombreuse, pour envoyer en études supérieures sa progéniture. Des parents divorcés, l'aînée d'une fratrie de quatre enfants, il a fallu faire un choix. Je ne pouvais pas demander à l'un de mes parents de porter la charge des frais de scolarité pendant dix ans sachant que j'avais des frères et sœurs après moi.

J'ai alors choisi de quitter la maison. Je n'ai pas ruminé longtemps sur ce choix. Entre travailler et gagner de l'argent ou choisir une voie de garage, pour ne pas couter trop cher, et ne rien pouvoir faire je n'ai pas eu longue hésitation. J'ai pu travailler rapidement grâce à un atout majeur que je possède depuis bien des années, ma beauté.

Cette beauté c'est de famille, grande, élancée, une poitrine généreuse mais pas dans l'excès, brune, bouclée, teint hâlé, yeux verts, je ressemble à ma mère lorsqu'elle avait mon âge. Je plais énormément aux hommes et les hommes me plaisent, je ne m'en cache pas. Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler une femme volage. Je n'ai nullement l'envie de me consacrer à un seul homme et je n'en ai pas du tout les moyens, avec la vie que je mène.

J'ai pourtant connu un garçon qui a fait chavirer mon cœur au lycée, mais notre histoire a vite avorté avec mon envie d'envol. Mon départ pour Miami il ne l'a pas compris, comme je n'ai pas compris pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble. Nos chemins se sont donc séparés le jour de mon départ et quand j'y pense maintenant ce n'est pas plus mal. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans ce que j'allais entreprendre, comme il n'y a aucune place pour personne maintenant.

Je ne laisse aucun homme partager ma vie, ni même aucun membre de ma famille. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je fais ni même de ce que je suis. Cependant la vision de mon métier est plutôt négative et je ne voudrais pas, par les ragots des autres, être la honte de ma famille. Alors pour tous mes proches, je ne suis qu'une serveuse d'un club branché de Miami. Ce qui explique mes longues absences. Je peux prétexter, travailler tard le soir voire même la nuit et donc dormir la journée … très bonne couverture lorsque je ne réponds pas au téléphone.

Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je trainerais mon métier comme une lourde charge, c'est peu glorieux, je ne m'en vante pas mais je ne le déteste pas, c'est assez paradoxal. La vision de mon travail est bien trop péjorative pour que j'en parle ouvertement aux gens, je n'ai pas envie d'être jugée, montrée du doigt, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Je ne serai pas ce que je suis toute ma vie, je le sais. Mais ce métier est fait de nombreux paradoxes ou du moins la manière dont je le gère. Je suis libre, libre de mes horaires, de mes jours de travail, libre de choisir ma manière de travailler et d'accepter ou non ce travail. J'ai une sensation de liberté, fausse liberté. Je suis en parallèle attachée à des chaines, devant rester dans la case du mensonge pour mes proches, amis et famille. Enchainée par la contrainte de ne pas faire de vague, de ne pas choquer et préserver les miens. Ce job est tellement ambigu, comme tout ce que je peux ressentir.

Il m'arrive de me plaindre de mon boulot, mais comme tout le monde. Je n'ai pas la vie dont je rêvais étant gamine, je n'ai pas la paye que je veux. Je trouve parfois mon travail misérable, ma paye insuffisante, je me plains d'être fatiguée tout ça comme n'importe qui. Mais ce métier me fait vivre et je veux pouvoir et dois gagner de l'argent facilement… ah l'argent…

Ces doux billets verts qui me brûlent les doigts… la délicieuse sensation de papier froissé entre les mains, le bruit des billets qui frottent entre eux, l'odeur…. J'aime savoir que je dispose d'argent même si je n'ai pas une fortune. Je paye toutes mes factures, j'envoie un peu d'argent à ma famille, je m'achète beaucoup de fringues et de chaussures. C'est fou ce que l'on est bien mieux habillé avec des vêtements classiques et bon marché plutôt qu'avec de la haute couture.

Bref, je profite de ce que la vie m'offre et pour l'instant ça me va. Je vis sans trop me poser de question.

Il y a trois choses qui motivent les Hommes dans ce monde, le pouvoir, le sexe et l'argent. Je dispose d'un pouvoir particulier, celui de contrôler de nombreux hommes. Le sexe c'est où je veux et quand je veux, j'aime côtoyer divers partenaires et je n'aime pas la routine. Et l'argent j'en dispose suffisamment pour vivre à ma manière. Je ne sais donc pas par quoi je suis motivée maintenant … hormis le fait de toujours disposer de ces trois cartes à jouer.

Mes trois cartes principales, sexe, pouvoir, argent et mon atout, mon physique.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit alors que je souffle la dernière bouffée de ma cigarette. Cette sonnerie si spéciale c'est ma patronne. Je me mets devant ma fenêtre avant de décrocher pour voir si cette soirée va me plaire.

- Lina, c'est Betty. Tu veux travailler aujourd'hui ?

- 28°C, humidité ambiante, je ne sais pas si ça va m'aller.

- Miami Beach dans une heure et jusqu'à 22h00, classique pas très juteux. Liste Betty.

- Non, je bossais hier soir, contacte Jane, elle a besoin de travailler en ce moment.

- Ok a plus. Dit Betty avant de raccrocher sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Je travaille pour Betty depuis plus de quatre ans, c'est une femme d'affaire, une véritable business woman. Elle doit avoir une quarantaine d'année, mais depuis que je travaille pour elle, nous fêtons tous les ans ses 35 ans. Elle est franche, directe, speed, elle est montée sur ressort. Cette femme est une professionnelle avec un cœur en or. Elle comprend mes possibles refus et mes exigences.

Quand je suis arrivée en ville, débarquant de mon Alabama natal, elle m'a offert un job rapidement alors que j'étais sans expérience. Elle n'a pas hésité à parier sur moi, elle a eu confiance et je fais aujourd'hui partit de ses meilleurs éléments, voilà pourquoi je peux me permettre de choisir mes missions.

Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de travailler… quand je vois la soirée qui se dessine je préfère penser à la nuit que je vais passer. J'ai envie de m'éclater, la soirée sera chaude je le sens, cette nuit est faite pour moi et je serais sous les feux des projecteurs ! Il me reste à définir le lieu qui me couronnera de succès avec un homme magnifique, mais avant de penser à tout ça… je décroche mon téléphone pour appeler ma petite sœur qui a, une fois de plus, essayé de me joindre en vain hier soir.

* * *

**Une petite review ? **


	2. Commencer à l'envers

Sortir le soir, une de mes grandes passions, oublier mes tracas, mes finances et mon emploi. J'ai l'avantage d'être une belle femme, ne nécessitant pas d'une tonne d'artifices pour m'embellir. Je rentre donc dans presque tous les clubs à l'œil avec mon allure de femme fatale. Pas besoin d'escarpins Gucci, d'un sac Dior et d'une robe haute couture, ma personnalité et mon charme suffisent à manipuler les faibles… les hommes.

Ce soir, j'ai encore touché le pactole le Mansion, du groupe Opium, m'ouvre ses portes, une des boîtes les plus huppées de Miami. Ca en devient presque lassant tant de facilité. Mais un petit coup d'œil charmeur au vigile, et je passe rapidement. Le club est gagnant et moi aussi. Ils ont une belle fille dans leurs murs, de la belle clientèle, et moi je gagne une soirée de plus.

J'entre dans le club et me trouve tout de suite dans mon élément, quelle classe. Les spots diffusent des lumières au ton violet, les canapés en cuir beige prennent la couleur des spots. Le plafond est majoritairement bleu avec des points lumineux violets qui font ressortir le dôme. Des escaliers menant à des cabines de danse, surplombent un carré de sofas. L'ambiance est électrique, le club est presque plein, la musique est forte et rythmée, ambiance latina ce soir, parfait pour se déhancher.

Je prends la température, mesure la marchandise. De beaux hommes, de très beaux hommes. Mais je dois dire que j'ai pas mal de concurrence ce soir, les femmes sont magnifiques et tellement bien foutue. Ma petite robe fluide est presque trop longue face aux shortys rivalisant par leur étroitesse.

Je ne me démonte pas et vais jusqu'au bar avec un sourire éclatant. Le barman ne résiste pas et m'offre un verre. Je le descends à une vitesse folle, l'alcool monte à ma tête rapidement. Le barman rigole et me dit : « Hé bien tu avais soif ».

- C'est pour me donner le courage d'aller là-haut ! dis-je en lui montrant les cubes de danse.

- Ambitieuse ! Les plus belles y sont et les cubes sont pris d'assaut.

- Mais je fais partie des plus belles de la soirée, non ? dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en me levant.

- J'ai hâte de t'y voir. Lance-t-il avant que je ne quitte définitivement le bar.

Je me dirige en bas des escaliers et vois dans le carré de sofa surplombé par les cabines des hommes magnifiquement bien taillés. Tous aussi musclés les uns que les autres, beaux, flambeurs mais en très bonne compagnie. Des femmes aux jambes interminables et à la poitrine refaite rigolent avec eux. Ils sont très peu intéressés par ce qui se joue au-dessus d'eux.

Je monte les escaliers en observant les cabines, j'espère que l'une d'elle va vite se libérer. Le barman a raison, les filles qui y sont installées sont superbes et aucune cabine ne se libère rapidement. Une fille décide de faire une pause, mais reste à l'entrée de sa cabine en parlant avec une de ses copines. Elle ne décampe pas et reste posée juste de manière à ce que je n'accède pas à l'entrée de la cabine. Je me dirige vers elle et l'interpelle.

- Excuse-moi tu danses divinement bien mais, moi aussi j'aimerai montrer ce que je sais faire, tu me laisses la place ?

- La fille me regarde de la tête au pied, et sur son visage apparaît un sourire narquois.

- Tu m'arrives pas à la cheville c'est sûr, mais rien que pour rire je veux bien te laisser la cabine quelques minutes. Tu me la rends d'ici une demie heure ?

- Pas de souci je serais déjà en charmante compagnie d'ici là ! dis-je avec assurance et en m'engouffrant sous les spots de la cabine.

Ma robe fluide que je croyais si longue comparé aux autres tenues est finalement parfaite. Le volant de la jupe suit mes mouvements sur cette musique latina. Mes longs cheveux bruns ondulés retombent le long de mon visage ce qui me permet de jouer avec eux. Je n'hésite pas un seul instant sur le son, osant les déhanchés les plus sensuels. Je ne m'interdis rien, je sais que beaucoup de regards sont posés sur moi, bien que ceux se trouvant aux premières loges ne soient pas les plus intéressés. Je me laisse ambiancer par la musique et mes déhanchés me transportent loin de ce club.

Après dix bonnes minutes je reviens dans le monde qui m'entoure et parcours des yeux le groupe d'hommes magnifiques se trouvant juste sous mes pieds. L'un d'eux a les yeux rivés sur moi. Son verre à la main, il admire le spectacle avec un sourire charmeur et charmant. Il ne me lâche pas du regard alors je fais de même. Je prends le temps de le détailler. C'est une vraie montagne de muscle, il est impressionnant, il a dû faire pâlir le vigile de la boîte en entrant. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs retombent sur son visage. Son t-shirt moulant laisse deviner chacun de ses muscles et la couleur blanche de ce vêtement fait ressortir son teint halé. Un homme magnifique.

Je me remets à danser sans limite mais cette fois rien que pour lui. Je ne le quitte pas du regard il en fait autant. Je l'allume, lui donne chaud en ne bougeant rien que pour lui. Il ne tient plus en place et gesticule dans tous les sens. Ses potes lui parlent, il ne daigne pas répondre, ne leur accorde aucune importance. Intrigués pas son silence et ses gesticulations, ils lèvent les yeux et me découvrent. Comme des adolescents, ils pouffent de rire et tapotent l'épaule de ce bel homme.

Après avoir bien enflammé ce jeune homme, j'ose lui faire signe de me rejoindre. Il sourit satisfait, dépose son verre sur la petite table et quitte ses amis qui semblent se moquer bien gentiment de lui. Il grimpe les escaliers en restant fixé sur moi. Je me retourne et danse maintenant face à l'entrée de la cabine. Il arrive face à moi et je lui prends la main. Il me sort de là pour m'emmener sur la véritable piste de danse.

La fille qui m'a laissé sa cabine me fixe bouche bée. Au moment où je descends les premières marches, j'adresse de ma main libre un magnifique fuck à cette jolie demoiselle m'ayant rabaissé i peine 20 minutes.

Une fois sur la piste de danse, le jeune homme me lâche la main, et nous dansons face à face de manière rapprochée. Il est très entreprenant et je suis très persuasive de mon côté.

Plusieurs minutes après notre danse commune je l'allume encore et toujours, me collant à lui, me frottant à son corps musclé. Il entoure ma taille d'un de ses bras pour que je reste tout contre lui, et je sens à ce moment-là que ce jeune homme est très à l'étroit dans son jean. D'une manière très assurée, il plonge sa bouche dans mon cou pour me le dévorer de baisers passionnés. Je le laisse faire et m'agrippe à son cou.

Il fait monter une fièvre terrible en moi, il est beau comme un dieu, sexy et ses baisers sont trop chauds pour moi. Je fini par l'attraper par les mains et l'emmener vers les toilettes du club. Arrivés dans cette pièce il me plaque contre le mur et me dévore la bouche. Que j'aime son contact qui m'électrise. On ne se connait pas, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, mais au premier regard j'ai eu envie de lui plaire et visiblement ça a marché.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'empressent de sortir afin de nous laisser tranquille. Le jeune homme me porte et me dépose sur le rebord des lavabos, il passe sa main sous ma robe et la remonte légèrement. Son contact sur mes cuisses m'excite encore plus. Ses mains sont chaudes, ma peau frissonne.

Régulièrement nous sommes dérangés par les entrées furtives des femmes dans la pièce. J'enroule alors mes jambes autour de la taille de ce beau brun et lui indique une cabine de toilette pour que l'on puisse s'enfermer.

Tout se passe si rapidement. Ma robe remonte à ma taille, le seul sous vêtement que je porte tombe à terre. L'homme doté d'une grande force, vu sa carrure, me maintient dans ses bras et m'appuie contre le mur froid de la si petite cabine. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, lui sourit et lui dévore la bouche avec une passion rare. Au rythme de ses va et vient, je prends de plus en plus de plaisir. Je colle mon front au sien et c'est les yeux dans les yeux que nous atteignons le septième ciel.

Nous restons, un moment à nous regarder en souriant, puis il brise le silence en gardant sur son visage ce magnifique sourire.

- Barri ! dit-il.

- Lina. Répondis-je.

- Pas besoin de te dire que t'es magnifique.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre même si on a commencé à l'envers tous les deux. Rigolais-je.

- Barri rigole lui aussi mais ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il a un sourire de flambeur, il me fait vraiment craquer.

- Tu me laisses ton numéro ? demande-t-il.

- Non. Tu me rappelleras pas. File-moi ton numéro et je te rappellerai… enfin si j'en ai envie.

- Oh avec du caractère en plus… dit-il en griffonnant son numéro sur un bout de papier. J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir... vraiment très envie ! dit-il en me caressant la joue.

- Pour recommencer ? demandais-je malicieusement.

- Non, pour commencer à l'endroit plutôt. Dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Oui oui je suis toujours vivante, oui j'écris toujours et oui c'est bien l'OS "Commencer à l'envers".


	3. Enchaîner les filles comme les perles

Lina, Lina… Quand je repense à la soirée d'hier et à cette femme j'en ai encore chaud.

Cette femme, j'ai juste à fermer les yeux pour la décrire. Hier elle portait une robe blanche très cintrée et échancrée à la poitrine, et plus volante sur ses cuisses. D'ailleurs sa robe s'arrêtait juste sur ses douces cuisses. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules en faisant des boucles. Ses yeux de biche étaient maquillés d'une teinte prune faisant ressortir le vert de son iris. Magnifique !

Elle sentait si bon. Une odeur sucrée, envoûtante, comme du caramel mélangé à de la vanille. Et son comportement, une véritable tigresse. Quand elle a pris ma main sur la plateforme où elle dansait je me suis senti fier. J'étais fier d'avoir attiré la plus belle fille de la boîte et la plus entreprenante.

En dansant, elle m'a repris la main pour la remonter le long de sa robe jusqu'à me faire effleurer ses seins. Elle s'est cambrée, s'est déhanchée, m'a excité. Elle a eu chaud et moi aussi. Je me suis délecté de sa peau en plongeant dans son cou. A ce moment j'aurai aimé goûter à son gloss qui mouillait ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Personne n'était aussi sex qu'elle hier soir.

J'ai eu chaud terriblement chaud, je suis devenu de plus en plus speed. Elle s'est collée à moi et a parfaitement senti à quel point j'étais excité. Elle s'est agrippée à mon cou, s'est frottée à mon entrejambe. Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard il était terriblement joueur, elle était joueuse, magnétique, envoûtante, désirable et apparemment désireuse d'aller plus loin.

Je l'ai compris quand elle m'a conduit dans les toilettes des dames. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai laissé mon corps diriger le tout. Je l'ai plaquée contre un mur et ai enfin goûté à ses lèvres si habiles ! Je ne maîtrisais rien, j'exécutais mes désirs. Je l'ai sentie frissonner lorsqu'assise sur le rebord du lavabo, j'ai passé ma main sous sa robe pour caresser ses cuisses. Elle avait la peau terriblement douce. Si nous n'avions pas été dérangés de manière si régulière son string aurait été à terre dès ce moment.

Elle aussi a eu la même envie que moi et m'a fait signe de nous isoler. C'est alors que l'ascension vers le septième ciel a pu commencer. Féline, divine, n'ayant pas froid aux yeux elle m'excitait et je me suis laissé aller à mener ce moment de plaisir. Plaquée contre la cabine, je l'ai pénétrée avec beaucoup de douceur pour finir par accélérer le mouvement au rythme de ses gémissements. Dotée d'une assurance incroyable, elle a planté son regard dans le mien avant l'ultime moment, et nous avons atteint l'orgasme les yeux dans les yeux.

Je l'ai admirée, elle était belle. Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ce moment en brisant le silence qui nous entourait, mais j'y ai pensé d'un coup… je ne connaissais pas son nom et elle ne connaissait pas le mien. Alors je me suis présenté et j'ai su son prénom, Lina.

Son prénom est à son image magnifique. J'ai réclamé son numéro mais elle a refusé, mettant cette demande sur le compte de la galanterie. Je l'aurai certainement fait pour une autre mais pas pour elle. Ce refus m'a encore plus poussé à vouloir la connaitre. Elle a été si mystérieuse. Alors je lui ai donné mon numéro et maintenant j'espère qu'elle me rappelle.

Moi Barri Griffiths, attendant l'appel d'une nana rencontrée dans une boîte on aura tout vu… C'est ce que m'a dit Drew lorsque je lui ai raconté ma soirée. D'habitude je ne fais pas ça mais cette femme j'en suis persuadé, je dois vivre quelque chose avec elle. Elle a un pouvoir sur moi incroyable, elle est belle, sensuelle et très certainement avec un caractère bien trempé vu ses réactions. Mais va-t-elle me téléphoner ? Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour en savoir plus sur elle. Je l'ai quittée, respectant son silence mais je m'en mords les doigts.

- Alors tu penses toujours à ta belle brune ? demande Drew en arrivant au bar de l'hôtel.

- A ton avis ?

- Hey mec, y a pas que nous qui avons le droit de vouloir des aventures sans lendemain, les filles aussi. C'est peut être son cas.

-Pourquoi elle aurait pris mon numéro alors ?

- Pour être polie, comme tu l'aurais fait pour une autre.

- Tu veux pas boire quelque chose au lieu de me démoraliser ?

- Tu te transformes en nénette, demain tu mets ta jupette ? rigole Drew.

- Drew, ta gueule.

Merde, il a raison… faut que je me refasse. Attendre désespérément l'appel d'une fille que j'ai serrée en boîte ça me ressemble pas. Mais quelle fille en même temps ! Des comme elle, je n'en ai jamais croisé et pourtant la tournée des bars et clubs ça me connait, la séduction aussi. Le beau palmarès que j'ai n'arrive pas à la cheville de cette unique femme.

J'ai une sacrée collection d'histoires d'une nuit depuis ma rupture avec ma seule histoire sérieuse. J'ai formé un couple un sacré moment avec Karlee. Faut dire qu'étant tous les deux à la FCW on passait du temps ensemble. On a eu une belle histoire mais il fallait bien une fin. Après deux ans de couple on a choisi de se séparer et dans notre métier, c'est mieux de faire ça correctement, comme on reste collègues. D'un commun accord on s'est dit au revoir pour rester de bons amis.

Et depuis ce temps-là j'ai enchainé les filles en boites, bars… même certaines fans y sont passées. Ca aide ce métier pour se dégoter des bons plans. J'ai enfilé les histoires d'une nuit, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, pourtant Karlee ne me manquait pas… Mais maintenant que j'ai rencontré Lina je sais pourquoi. Si j'ai tant enchainé c'est pour une raison très simple, tomber sur une fille comme Lina. Une de celles qui te fait pâlir, perdre tes moyens, qui sait t'exciter et te satisfaire. Une femme qui agit comme une tigresse.

Lina c'est celle que je voulais rencontrer en enchaînant tous ces plans cul. Et maintenant que c'est fait je l'ai laissé filer. Quel abruti.

- Oh Barri, charmante la fille d'hier soir ! me lance Stu lorsque j'arrive dans la salle de sport.

- Charmante ? Magnifique oui !

- Ah elle devient la pôle position de ton classement.

- Elle ne peut pas aller dans ce classement, elle est au-dessus de toutes.

- Oh là bah alors tu t'es laissé prendre à ton propre jeu. Dit Stuart en descendant de son tapis de course.

- Oui je crois bien. Bordel je veux de ses nouvelles.

- Appelle-la ! T'as peur ou quoi ?

- Elle a refusé de me donner son numéro… mais a pris le mien.

- Bah pour une fois que c'est une femme qui te fait languir et non le contraire ça t'apprendra. Elle venge toutes les autres ! dit-il en rigolant.

- Très drôle Stuart, très drôle. Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Drew ?

Merde même ici impossible de décompresser. C'est pas croyable j'ai vraiment des abrutis en guise de potes ! Je me mets sur une machine afin d'ignorer le monde qui m'entoure. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes mon téléphone sonne… numéro masqué. Mon cœur s'emballe, je panique, je ne sais plus comment décrocher. Je respire, me calme et fini par appuyer sur la touche verte de mon téléphone pour le porter à mon oreille, en espérant que ce soit elle.

- Allo.

- Allo, Barri ici Lina… dit une voix faussement féminine avec un accent écossais.

- Drew je te mets la pâté ce soir tu vas morfler ! dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Des abrutis en guise de potes… en voilà le parfait exemple… Je ne peux compter que sur Lina maintenant pour me téléphoner et faire mentir Drew et Stuart. L'espoir.


	4. Prendre à nouveau du bon temps ?

Dimanche, bientôt 10 heures. Un réveil assez doux suite à cette excellente soirée. J'ai brillé, j'ai séduit, j'ai conclu, parfait. La journée qui a débutée est ensoleillée et elle me parait chaude, un parfait dimanche de farniente qui commencera certainement par un délicieux petit déjeuner.

- Jane, c'est Lina. Tu veux aller au Berries ? demandais-je à travers le téléphone.

- Ok on se retrouve dans une demi-heure là-bas. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je me prépare rapidement et simplement. Après une douche à peine tiède, je saute dans un mini short en jean et un top blanc. J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon négligé. J'appose peu de maquillage sur mon visage, du mascara, un trait de crayon et un peu de gloss, puis plante mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez pour filer vers le Berries in the grove.

Je rejoins Jane à table, elle vient certainement d'arriver vu qu'elle commence tout juste à s'installer.

- Salut, alors le contrat d'hier ? lui demandais-je.

- Salut. Oh classique, rien de bien méchant, assez court. Merci d'avoir glissé mon nom à Betty. Tu voulais pas travailler ?

- Non je voulais sortir. J'avais travaillé la veille et sur un gros contrat.

- Ah ah tu voulais sortir. Tu t'es mise en mode prédatrice ?

- Oh tu crois pas si bien dire !

- Comment s'appelle celui qui a eu l'honneur de passer la nuit avec toi ?

- Barri. Et nous avons simplement passé la soirée ensemble. Tu sais bien que je ne ramène personne chez moi.

Effectivement, je refuse de ramener un homme à la maison. Si je dois passer du bon temps avec lui, nous trouvons une solution mais je ne partage pas mon appartement, même pour une nuit, avec un inconnu. Un inconnu ou un homme fixe, car je ne laisse aucun homme prendre une quelconque place dans ma vie. Je pose toujours les distances nécessaires pour ne pas les revoir.

- Je sais, mais tu vas bien finir par tomber sur LE mec ! Et là ça va bousculer toutes tes idées !

- J'avoue que Barri était… vraiment… charmant et touchant.

- Ah…tu lui as laissé ton numéro j'espère.

- Il le voulait mais j'ai refusé. J'ai pris le sien par contre comme je ne voulais pas le rembarrer.

- Appelle-le !

- Aucune place pour un mec dans nos vies. Tu as vu ce qu'on fait !

- Parle pour toi Lina, moi j'ai su gérer et assumer ces deux volets de ma vie ! Mais sans t'engager, tu pourrais peut être le rappeler. Ca ne te coûte rien … à part peut-être une autre partie de jambes en l'air te connaissant. Conclut Jane en rigolant.

Je rigole de sa réflexion, elle n'a pas tort. Cela ne me coûtera rien si c'est un gentleman et au pire une nuit d'hôtel si c'est un goujat. J'hésite. Ce mec m'a plu hier et quand j'y repense il me plait encore aujourd'hui. Il m'a offert un moment de partie de jambes en l'air mémorable. Il a été à la fois doux et sauvage. Je ne peux pas non plus nier que cet homme est magnifique. Et le peu de mot échangé après qu'il m'ait envoyé au septième ciel m'a touché et plus j'y repense et plus je deviens guimauve.

Je me suis toujours interdit de revoir les gens avec lesquels je pouvais passer du bon temps, afin de ne pas tomber dans l'une de ses relations. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le besoin. Je veux séduire, je veux plaire, je veux garder ma liberté, je veux vivre !

- Tu sais Lina tu peux le recontacter ! Vu comment tu planes… une autre petite nuit de folie et hop on en parle plus. Et puis si c'est LE mec le reste viendra naturellement.

- C'est pas si simple !

- T'as son numéro ?

- Oui.

- Tu as un téléphone portable, donc je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué.

- T'as réponse à tout toi aujourd'hui. Et si je m'accorde une dernière nuit avec lui et que je le recroise un jour…

- Miami c'est grand, tu prends le risque à chaque fois que tu sors de toute façon.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Allez sors ton téléphone et appelle le !

- Non, j'ai peur qu'il attende autre chose. Quand il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone il a dit qu'il voulait que je le recontacte mais… pour recommencer à l'endroit.

- Oh c'est mignon.

- Oui c'est tout le problème. Et s'il veut plus ?!

- Ouvre-toi Lina et accorde-toi le droit de vivre quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Notre métier n'est pas un problème si tu ne le considère pas comme ça.

- Faut que j'y pense… ça me déstabilise tu sais.

Effectivement, moi qui ait l'habitude de garder le contrôle, de diriger, d'utiliser les hommes… là c'est une toute autre affaire. Et s'il veut plus, qu'il s'attend à me connaître ? Je le recontacterai bien car il ne me laisse pas indifférente mais…. Où est passé la Lina confiante, qui n'hésite en rien, qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ? Celle qui peut se servir d'un homme sans se soucier de lui deux minutes plus tard…

Je fini de dévorer mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Jane. Elle a réussi à me faire réfléchir sur cette vie que j'ai choisi, bien loin de son choix à elle. Contrairement à moi elle ne s'interdit pas d'avoir des relations stables.

- Je vais lui téléphoner. Dis-je à Jane avant d'avaler ma dernière gorgé de thé.

- Bon choix. Et ça ne t'engage à rien pour le moment.

- A part à me garantir de prendre du bon temps. Pouffais-je.

- Incorrigible ! rigole Jane.

Peu avant midi, je quitte mon amie et collègue pour retourner chez moi. Je flâne quelques instants près de la plage en pensant à lui. Je vais appeler cet homme. Je vais le faire, je le ferai en rentrant même si j'ai peur de ce qu'il attend. Je sais que moi je n'attends rien qui ne puisse m'engager dans une relation, au pire je me servirais de lui.

A peine rentrée à la maison, je me pose sur le canapé et prends mon téléphone. Au moment où je vais pour composer le numéro de Barri, le nom de Betty s'affiche à l'écran.

- Betty.

- Lina j'ai vraiment besoin de toi maintenant.

- Combien ?

- Gros contrat, le plus gros de la boite. C'est un fidèle client que tu as déjà vu et il veut de nouveau travailler avec toi, c'est Spencer.

- Ok je prends.

Je raccroche et file me préparer. Je n'appellerai pas Barri. Comme un signe du destin, cet appel de Betty m'indique peut être qu'il ne faut pas que je prenne contact avec Barri, la réalité se rappelle à moi.

Mais pour l'instant, je dois garantir du bon temps à un client de plus afin de me brûler les doigts de magnifiques petits billets verts. Alors je penserai plus tard à Barri. On verra si appeler cet homme est vraiment une bonne solution. Passer de nouveau du bon temps avec un même homme, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Je suis une aventurière, et c'est en testant que j'aurai ma réponse après tout.


	5. Un schéma classique

Je me prépare telle une femme du grand monde. Je connais bien le client que je vais aller voir. Spencer, 45 ans, homme d'affaire américain. Très séduisant pour un homme de son âge, mais assez demandeur.

Je me suis toujours refusée à un client. Certaines filles franchissent la limite. Betty ferme les yeux pourtant elle le sait. Quand nos services sont proposés à des hommes, c'est très clair, pas de sexe, nous sommes seulement des accompagnatrices. Les filles peuvent choisir de franchir la limite et se prostituer mais je ne suis pas vraiment pour. Parfois nos contrats sont plus osés, suivant où nos clients veulent qu'on les accompagne mais jamais je n'ai souhaité participer à la débauche dans laquelle on a voulu me plonger. Je préfère le sexe par plaisir, chasser, séduire et atteindre ma proie.

Je vais au siège de la boîte, notre adresse de couverture à toutes pour que les taxis viennent nous chercher ou nous déposer. A peine arrivée, le taxi se présente et je m'engouffre dedans. L'air conditionné me fait du bien. Spencer fait toujours les choses bien. Le taxi me dépose au One Bar Harbour Resort, un portier vient m'ouvrir et me conduit au bar de l'hôtel où Spencer est déjà installé, il est à peine une heure.

- Bonjour Lina, ravi que vous ayez accepté de travailler une fois de plus avec moi.

Je salue Spencer et le gratifie d'un de mes plus beaux sourires, celui qui fait fondre les mecs, qui les électrise, celui qui fera que lors de son prochain voyage ici, ce sera encore moi qu'il demandera. Ce sourire là est la clef de mon travail.

Je m'installe en sa compagnie, et commence à discuter avec lui de sa vie comme nous sommes seuls.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de femme pour vous accompagner ?

- Je vous l'ai dit Lina, celle qui égalera votre beauté pourra être à mes côtés mais aucune autre. Et des femmes aussi belles que vous ça ne court pas les rues.

- Toujours aussi charmeur Spencer. Rigolais-je.

- Toujours. Affirme-t-il.

Des hommes comme lui j'en croise presque tous les jours. Des clients qui veulent seulement passer une nuit en ma compagnie. Voir ce qu'une fille aussi jolie que moi peut leur procurer comme sensation. Sauf qu'ils sont prêts à payer pour ça, ils ne sauront jamais quelle sensation ils peuvent ressentir à séduire sans aligner les billets. C'est tellement gratifiant de pouvoir attirer dans ses filets, par son regard, son intelligence, la personne que l'on désire. C'est là que l'expression assouvir son désir prend tout son sens.

Spencer pourrait bien volontiers en attirer quelques-unes mais pour lui tout se monnaye, alors jamais il ne pourra prendre mesure de cette sensation d'euphorie, de réussite.

Il me briefe rapidement sur son rendez-vous du jour. M'indiquant que pour l'instant il ne sait pas jusqu'à quelle heure il souhaite ma présence, il me fera comprendre lors du rendez-vous le moment où je devrais m'éclipser.

Nous nous rendons en limousine au BTL Steak pour déjeuner avec les potentiels exécutants de Spencer. Cette fois, il a lancé un appel d'offre concernant un projet architectural et il a retenu le dossier de deux jeunes créateurs de Miami.

Lorsque nous arrivons les deux hommes sont déjà là. Ils me dévisagent la bouche grande ouverte, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- J'aime l'effet que vous faites à mes prestataires. Me glisse Spencer à l'oreille avant d'arriver à la table.

Je sais qu'il aime s'afficher avec moi car il me trouve à son goût, mais je sais aussi que je déstabilise ses rendez-vous et qu'il peut être plus exigeant face à eux.

Spencer me présente, à Sam et James. Je prends le temps de détailler chacun de ces hommes à table. Sam, assez petit, cheveux bouclés d'un châtain moyen prend de suite les devants. Il doit être le chargé des relations. Son associé James, un homme grand, brun, les yeux clairs, un homme tout à fait désirable, ne cesse de me regarder.

Spencer est concentré sur sa conversation avec Sam, alors que je réponds aux questions de James. En tendant l'oreille du côté des tractations du dossier je peux percevoir, que Spencer comme à son habitude garde l'avantage sur les conditions de travail et fait plier le jeune Sam en imposant certaines contraintes. S'il savait aussi bien négocier en séduction sans parler argent, il serait en charmante compagnie depuis très longtemps.

Lorsque le repas touche à sa fin, les négociations sont déjà presque terminées. Pour régler les derniers détails, Spencer invite Sam à prendre contact avec sa secrétaire dès la semaine suivante. Je suis un peu déçue que les tractations ne durent pas plus longtemps. Je suis payée à l'heure et vu le prix horaire que propose Spencer c'est fort dommage.

- En excellent homme d'affaire que vous êtes, vous devez aimer le golf Spencer ? affirme James.

- Effectivement. répond Spencer.

- Si vous souhaitez prolonger ce déjeuner je vous propose le Miami Beach golf club ?

- Volontiers. Dit Spencer en se levant. On se retrouve là-bas.

Je suis l'homme d'affaire lorsqu'il se dirige vers la sortie. Il m'ouvre la porte de la limousine et me prie de prendre place.

- C'est presque trop facile lorsque vous êtes là Lina.

- Ils sont jeunes. Dis-je pour ne pas attribuer le manque de négociations de la part de James et Sam à ma seule présence.

- Je n'ai dû négocier qu'avec un seul d'entre eux, James étant trop occupé à vous séduire.

- Vous souhaitez que je vous accompagne à cette partie de golf ? demandais-je pour chasser la phrase de Spencer.

- Evidemment. Dit-il en me souriant.

Je crois que le golf est bien l'un des sports les plus incompréhensibles dans ce monde et l'un des plus inutiles. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à regarder les hommes jouer, à traverser l'immense terrain dans cette petite voiture ridicule. Si seulement je pouvais être à la plage.

Spencer essaye de retenir l'attention de James sur lui, afin qu'il n'essaye pas de flirter avec moi. Ce jeune homme, s'il veut réussir devra savoir se contenir lors des rendez-vous d'affaire. Il n'est jamais bon de vouloir séduire la femme accompagnant le responsable du dossier auquel on postule.

Je m'amuse de cette situation et me comporte de façon très correcte pour une fois. Je ne veux pas perdre mon client, il paye bien trop cher pour ma présence. Sam qui jusqu'alors m'avait plutôt ignorée, essaye de briser le glace. Il pourra aller loin comme chargé de relations.

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à rejoindre le Country Club pour se rafraichir, James en profite lui pour s'éclipser. Lorsque nous sommes au Country Club, Spencer me fait comprendre que je suis maintenant libre de partir à tout moment. Je finis alors mon verre de thé glacé et salue les deux hommes pour retourner chez moi.

En sortant, une voiture s'arrête à ma hauteur, la fenêtre se baisse et je vois James.

- Besoin d'un chauffeur ?

- Vous prenez des risques ! lui affirmais-je.

- Vous n'êtes pas sa petite amie, je suis intéressé où est le problème ?

Je monte dans sa voiture sans me faire prier. Cet homme est plutôt pas mal, quant à moi j'ai fini ma mission, je serais payée de toute façon.

- Tu m'emmènes où ? lui demandais-je.

- Un verre chez moi ça te tente ?

- Ca me va. Dis-je.

En début de soirée je rentre chez moi en passant par la plage. Je m'assois sur le sable encore chaud et pense à ce que je viens de faire avec James. Le schéma classique pour moi, il voulait coucher avec moi et moi avec lui. Le truc banal. Ce qui l'a était moins pour moi c'est le visage de Barri qui me revenait en tête alors que je couchais avec James. Barri… je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois le recontacter. Au moins pour le revoir une dernière fois.


End file.
